DROELOE
Timeline 2016 November * November 7, 2016: DROELOE released their debut Monstercat single, Bon Voyage, which was featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. 2017 June * June 16, 2017: DROELOE released their second single on Monstercat, Jump (featuring Nevve). The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. July * July 5, 2017: DROELOE's song Collisions appeared on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. Monstercat uploads # Bon Voyage #* November 7, 2016 # Jump (feat. Nevve) #* June 16, 2017 Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs * A Moment In Time EP bitbird *# Back When (1997) *# Sunburn *# Lilypads *# Homebound *# Just Now (2017) * Many Words (Remixes) bitbird *# Flaws & DROELOE Remix *# GOSLO Remix *# JNTHN STEIN Remix * The Choices We Face EP bitbird *# The First Wish *# Weird Machine (feat. Nevve) *# Taking Flight *# LIMBO *# Step By Step (feat. Iris Penning) *# Turn Around *# Looking Back * The Choices We Face EP (Remixes) bitbird *# The First Wish (Flaws Remix) *# Weird Machine Nevve (Duumu Remix) *# Step By Step Iris Penning (Signal Remix) *# Step By Step Iris Penning (Fytch Remix) *# Looking Back (Sem Remix) *# Looking Back (Manu Dia Remix) * A Promise Is Made bitbird *# Oath *# Virtual Friends *# Casual Trouble *# Broken Bricks (feat. Kalulu) *# Komorebi *# Written Maze (feat. Iris Penning) *# Petrified *# World Full of Snakes (with PJOTR V) *# Grind & Hustle *# Push Through Singles * Moonwalk Mike Heroic * Arazu Heroic * Dilate Heroic * Straight Murder * Make My Day bitbird * Dusty Ears (with Busta Rhymes) * zZz bitbird * Allday (with Holly) Heroic * Nothing Wrong (with VinZere) bitbird * Shibuya Elysian * Wake The Warrior bitbird * In Time (feat. Belle Doron) Palace * See Through Me bitbird * Lines of the Broken (with San Holo, feat. CUT_) bitbird * Kintsugi bitbird * Running Away (with Taska Black, feat. CUT_) Heroic * Backbone (feat. Nevve) bitbird * Many Words bitbird * Facing The Sea (with Sem) bitbird * Through The Storm (with Fytch) bitbird * Only Be Me bitbird * Only Be Me (Duskus Remix) bitbird * Snow Shovels bitbird * Stars Tonight (with Zed's Dead) * Nothing Like You (with Gryffin, feat. HANA) Remixes * Virus Syndicate x Dope D.O.D - Beast Mode (DROELOE & Jay Myerz Remix) * ZHU - Faded * WRLD & FATHERDUDE - Galaxies * Charlie Puth - We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez) * San Holo - Still Looking * Charli XCX - Boys * AWAY - Sleepwalker (feat. London Thor) * Kids See Ghosts - Feel The Love * ILLENIUM - Crashing (feat. Bahari) * A R I Z O N A - Find Someone * Petit Biscuit - We Were Young (feat. JP Cooper) Featured appearances * San Holo - If Only (feat. Eastghost, Analogue Dear, DROELOE, Taska Black, Losi, ILIVEHERE., & GOSLO) bitbird Trivia * Vincent produces the music, while Hein designs the visuals. DROELOE places equal emphasis on both the visual and audible elements of their work. * As of 2019, Hein is 24 and Vincent is 26.https://nesthq.com/interview-droeloe-see-through-me Artists featured * Nevve (1) Category:Artists Category:DROELOE discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Bitbird artists Category:NEST HQ artists Category:Heroic artists Category:Trap artists Category:Lowly Palace artists Category:Elysian artists